


Playing Doubles

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We always said we were going to fuck at every possible time of day,” Takahiro says, rolling his hips gently over Issei’s.</p><p>“I do remember saying that once. Do you have the calendar on hand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/gifts).



> ALICE
> 
> HERE U GO
> 
> Edit: HECK ALSO SOMEONE MADE A TWEET ONCE ABOUT THE TATTOO AND I LOST TRACK OF IT BUT LMK IF YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS SO I CAN CREDIT THEM??

Issei’s not sure which of them woke up first, or if they’re even really awake, or just kissing strangers in their dreams. Of course, his dream stranger is just Takahiro in another form (or maybe the same one—it’s hard to tell the way the image is slipping away from), and soon enough he loses sense of his unconscious world completely and gains recognition in Takahiro’s lips, the feel of his short cropped hair underneath his fingertips, the feel of his chest moving with soft breaths where it’s pressed against his own.

They break with wet lips, breathing warm air against each other in the dark, quiet room. “Hey,” Issei says, his voice raspy from sleep.

“Mmhmm.” Takahiro’s eyes close and he hugs Issei closer to him, burying his face in his neck. “Wanna sleep more.”

Issei yawns in agreement. “Sleep more then. You woke me up.”

Takahiro makes a soft noise of skepticism. “You started it.”

“I did not.” Even though he says that, he’s not sure. Takahiro doesn’t reply right away. After nearly a minute, Issei thinks he might have actually gone back to sleep, but he pushes down harder on Issei and moves on top of him, heaving himself up and looking down at him, wide awake and smirking. “I know that look.” Issei stretches his arms around his head and peers sleepily up at his lover.

“We always said we were going to fuck at every possible time of day,” Takahiro says, rolling his hips gently over Issei’s.

“I do remember saying that once. Do you have the calendar on hand?”

Takahiro peers over at the clock. “It’s three.”

“Hmmm. I’m pretty sure we’ve done three before.” They have had a lot of sex.

Takahiro wiggles back and forth over him, apparently not tired at all, despite earlier protests. “Let’s play doubles.”

Issei laughs. “This isn’t _Speed_ , Takahiro.”

“You’re damn lucky it isn’t, I always kick your ass at Speed.” He’s wiggling his eyebrows now, instead of his whole body, with his head tilted to the side. Issei smiles lazily up at him, letting him think he won’t take the bait for a bit, making him pout. Then he surges up and grabs him, rolling them over so Takahiro shrieks and laughs as he’s pinned under him. Issei goes for his neck, blowing cool air across it through pursed lips, earning a swat when it tickles him, and more laughter. So he clamps his mouth around an unmarked spot halfway down, bruising the flesh with his tongue and teeth until the giggles die down and Takahiro’s hands curl around his shoulders, holding them together and sighs.

Issei moves down to another spot lower down and Takahiro sighs softly. His fingertips trace along the lines of his tattoo that he can’t see but has memorized anyway, along the branch and each of the twelve cherry blossoms—one for each year they’ve spent together. His nails gently scrape across the petals, tingling Issei’s nerves.

He moves down Takahiro’s body, kicking the covers off of them both as he does. Issei tugs at his loose sleeping pants, and with a little maneuvering they’re off his legs, shoved to a high, unused part of the mattress. Takahiro’s fingers go to his hair before he’s even down between his legs, nipping at his thighs with his hands looped around them to stroke at the skin in lazy, tender motions. “Issei,” Takahiro moans quietly, his heels scratching at the sheets around him as he tries to get Issei to pay attention to his cock, which is already half-hard but not yet desperate.

Issei bites down hard on the thick muscle close to the junction of his legs to tell him to stop being such a baby and wait. “ _Ah_ —Mean, Issei,” he pouts. Issei hums innocently, peering up at him, and runs his tongue gently over the marks his teeth left before resuming his work of peppering Takahiro’s skin with small hickies. The blossom across his thighs like a tattoo of his own, and in the dark they almost look like flowers.

When Takahiro is good and hard and Issei thinks he really deserves some attention, he sits up and smiles at him, tracing eights around his knees with his index fingers. “What do you want, babe?” he asks quietly.

“Fuck me.” He licks his lips, eyeing Issei’s cock through his clothes.

Issei pretends to consider it for a moment until Takahiro gently kicks his thigh. “Okay, if you’re that into it I _guess_ I can,” he laughs. He moves away from him to get the lube from their night stand, then settles again between Takahiro’s legs after shucking off his own pants. He leans down over him and presses a slick finger in, pumping it gently in and out. “Feel okay?” he asks.

Takahiro closes his eyes. “Yeah, do more,” he breathes. Issei curls his finger up and Takahiro clings to his arms. He leans down to kiss his cheek and pushes another finger in obligingly, stretching them apart and twisting them around the tight rim of his hole. Takahiro slips his fingers into the mess of Issei’s hair again, tightening them in the thick strands and pulling at his sensitive scalp to guide him into an impassioned kiss. Issei moans against his teeth on his lip and thrusts his fingers in deep. His cock is starting to ache where it hangs heavy and full between his legs, and he’s anticipating the slick tightness of Takahiro’s heat.

Takahiro continues to tug on the hair just above his neck, opening up his throat for him to suck a mark of his own into the skin. He reaches for Issei’s cock with his free hand, and strokes over the head with his thumb to spill the moisture gathered there over it. Issei chokes out a moan. “Keep going,” Takahiro mumbles against his neck. Issei spreads three fingers in him, curling them up again, making them both moan when he hits Takahiro’s prostate and Takahiro squeezes his cock.

They move into and against each other, fitting together and filling the spaces with how each knows the other’s body. Issei spreads Takahiro open nice and slow and easy, and Takahiro works him up just by running his nails along his skin on his arms, up his sides, across his back. They kiss again in their rhythm, sloppier than before with their need on a higher level now.

“I’m good,” Takahiro says finally, his face flushed and lips parted to Issei’s warm breath. Issei kisses his nose and withdraws his hand, finding the bottle again. Takahiro rolls onto his side and he fits himself against him, slipping in easily and curling an arm around his stomach. He rolls his hips gently against him, earning a soft moan, and the again, harder, earning another.

“Takahiro,” Issei mumbles into his shoulder, rocking steadily into him. His other arm is pinned under them, gripping Takahiro’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Takahiro hums back. He fumbles for the bottle of lube and applies some to his own length, giving it steady strokes to match Issei’s pace. He moves back against him, creating a gentle but consistent motion between them that builds them up slowly. Issei’s still foggy with the haze of recent sleep, and this kind of pace is good for early hours in the morning when he could otherwise be unconscious, not that he would rather be. He kisses the back of Takahiro’s neck, over all the marks he left on it earlier, and the unpurpled skin as well, loving every piece of him.

Time builds pleasure in them both, with most of the sound being the soft wet noises of Takahiro’s hand on his cock, intermingling with soft utterances and moans of each other’s names and gentle praises. Takahiro comes, clenching around him and gasping softly as Issei bucks harder into him to give him as much sensation as he can. Takahiro flattens himself more against the mattress so Issei can get better leverage to thrust into him, coming not long after.

There’s not much room between them and the bed to collapse into, but they manage to find a way to melt, panting gently into each other’s shoulders. When he’s recovered enough, Takahiro reaches over Issei for some tissues and cleans them up a little, throwing them off the bed rather than get up and put them in the trash can.

“I’m not picking those up in the morning,” Issei mumbles, smiling.

“I’ll get them, you big baby.”

“I’m just saying, you could just get up now and do it.”

“Noooo,” Takahiro moans, snuggling with intent into Issei’s arms in protest. “Now that I finished what _you_ started, it’s time to K.O. for at least another four hours.”

“I didn’t start it,” Issei insists, just to be a jerk, while stroking the back of Takahiro’s neck.

“ _Goodnight_ , Issei.”

He smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Takahiro.”


End file.
